


Canada x Reader: My Love (LEMON)

by TheExplosiveSushi



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canada, CanadaxReader - Freeform, F/M, Insert, Lemon, My Love, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheExplosiveSushi/pseuds/TheExplosiveSushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi there! I hope you enjoyed this work :) This reader insert was originally posted on my dA account but was removed due to mature content so I was happy to post it here! If you like my work you can see other reader inserts of mine on my dA page here: </p><p>http://theexplosivesushi.deviantart.com/</p></blockquote>





	Canada x Reader: My Love (LEMON)

To say your husband missed you would be an incredible understatement. He missed you like _crazy_.

Canada looked out the window with bubbly, puppy-like eyes and sighed. His gorgeous eyes stayed locked on the road, hoping like a child that you would somehow suddenly pull into the driveway and greet him with your warm smile and tender hug.

"It's been a whole month..I hope ______________ hasn't forgotten about me on her business trip." Canada said softly. Canada glanced over at a familiar white bear who sat on a nearby chair. "Mr. Kumakichi, do you think _______________ is thinking about me still?" Canada asked the animal.

"Who are you?" the bear questioned.

"I'm Canada...your owner remember?" Canada sighed, looking back up and out the window for the millionth time, only to be faced with darkness.

Canada glanced up at a clock; 10:00 PM.

"_______________...." Canada nearly whimpered. His eyes shot open when his cellphone rang. Looking down he smiled when he saw that it was you. "_______________?" Canada answered hopefully.

"Hey sweetie" you said gently. "How's my husband doing tonight? Sorry if I called too late. You weren't sleeping were you?"

"No! It's fine; I was awake. H-how are you? Do you have any idea when you're coming home? I really miss you." Canada said softly, his affection clear in his voice as well as his longing to see you.

"I'm doing fine." You replied. "Mattie, I miss you too."

Canada clung to each word you said; he missed hearing your voice. "So when are you coming back?" he asked again, trying not to sound too eager but almost unable to help it.

"Matthew...I'm sorry but I probably won't be home for another week." You replied sadly.

Canada's heart dropped into his stomach. Another week? He had to sit alone at home for another week?

"Matthew?" you questioned, the silence between you two becoming too much.

"O-oh sorry, _____________; I was just thinking." Canada said, trying to sound healthy when all he wanted to do was cry. "D-don't worry about anything. I'll be fine over here."

"Ok sweetheart. I'm sorry about this. I love you so much." you whispered; you felt horrible for hurting him like this.

"I love you too, _____________. I'm looking forward to you coming home." Canada said sweetly.

After a small chat you and Canada finally hung up...and then he was left with himself.

After sitting still for a while, Canada felt a few tears bubble up into his eyes before walking to your shared bedroom and falling onto the bed. He allowed a few tears to slip from his eyes as he lay there. ' _It's not fair... ________________ is the one person that cares for me and she can't even be here...'_

Canada felt so broken. Was he overreacting? He didn't know anymore. All he knew was that he missed you and wanted you home in his arms. He wanted to see you smile again when he woke up. He didn't want to eat pancakes all by himself in the morning anymore. He wanted somebody to snuggle him at night and say "I love you, Matthew."

Was he maybe being co-dependent? Was he being childish? Was he being a big baby? He didn't think so. You were the one he loved most in this world and he couldn't be anywhere near you! How was that fair? Even if he was being a baby he hardly cared; he couldn't stop himself from feeling this way.

Finally rubbing the tears out of his blue eyes, Canada trudged over to the closet to find some pajamas to wear for the night. He fumbled through the hangers before finally finding something that looked comfortable.

"I guess this will be ok." Canada said to himself.

Pulling the pajamas from the closet, Canada didn't realize that the hanger was tangled with many others, so as he removed the desired clothing about ten other hangers fell to the ground.

"Ahhhh!" Canada "yelled", which really only amounted to an annoyed whine. "Darn it, I can't even get my pajamas out right.."

Sighing a bit, Canada began to pick up all of the clothes, hanging them up one by one. He was about to place the last article back in the closet until he saw what it was. "_______________'s pajamas.." Canada said quietly, holding the soft fabric to his body.

Canada smiled as he held your pajamas to his frame. They reminded him of you..

After changing into his sleepwear, Canada grabbed your pajamas and climbed into bed. He smiled and snuggled the fabric close, breathing in your familiar scent. He loved your scent; it always comforted him and lifted his spirits somehow.

"Maybe I can sleep better tonight." Canada exhaled with a sleepy smile. He had spoken too soon.

The Canadian's eyes ocean orbs flew open and redness saturated his cheeks. _'Wh-what? I-it oh no...it can't be--!'_

Matthew felt horribly embarrassed as his pajama bottoms grew a bit too tight. Sure nobody was around but he felt so silly for getting turned on by your scent.

Canada whimpered and blushed pink when the fabric of his pajamas caressed his now throbbing member. "Ah...! Wh-what should I do?" the Canadian thought about it some before blushing even more deeply. "I-I can't just...that would be so strange. I mean I can't really just ah-! Oh..." Canada purred when his member hardened even further, brushing against the fabric covering it continuously.

Canada's eyes became half-lidded as his mind became distracted by his arousal. He tried to think of what he should do from here. He knew his brother Alfred would have already yanked down his pants and rubbed one out but he just couldn't help but feel odd about masturbating simply because he was aroused by the smell of your pajamas.

"M-maybe just for a bit..." Canada finally breathed quietly, slipping a shaky hand into his pants.

Canada had always been a sensitive man, and that didn't just come to his emotions; he was physically sensitive as well. The moment his soft fingertips grazed the head of his member, he gasped.

"O-oh..." Canada breathed. He almost felt embarrassed at how sexually sensitive he was even though you always told him it was cute and sexy.

Finally he guided his hand farther down and wrapped his digits around his stiff organ, purring as he did so before gently moving his hand up and down. The blonde's breath hitched a bit as he bit down on his index finger, moaning quietly as he pumped his length. He couldn't deny that if felt good. _Really good_.

"A-aaah..!" Canada gasped. His mind was becoming slightly hazy as his body focused on the pleasure it was receiving; all he knew is that it was too hard to pump his length as things were now.

Almost absentmindedly, Matthew slid his pants down to his mid-thighs and got out from under blankets, giving him better access to his member.

"A-aah...ah..!" Canada gasped and closed his eyes, craning his neck backward as the pleasure built up. He could feel heat coiling in his lower stomach as his rock-hard shaft began to leak pre-cum, lubricating the flesh and wetting his hand.

The sweet blonde moaned and gyrated his hips in dazed ecstasy between various sounds of pleasure escaping from his soft lips.

"O-oh ______________..." he panted, pumping his hand up and down his hardness faster, the friction of his hand against his cum-slickened member making wet sounds that reminded him of being inside of you. "Nmmm I c-can't..hnnn!"

Matthew bucked his tender hips a few times while working himself harder and faster. He couldn't think anymore; all he could imagine was your warm frame pressed up against him, moaning along with him.

"______________....______________......oh! Nnnnaaaaah..._________________!!!" Canada finally cried. Tears of pleasure bubbled into the corners of his eyes as he came hard, his sticky fluids squirting onto his hand, thighs, and your pajamas. He collapsed, panting a bit during his recovery. "Haaah...n-nnn."

Relaxing his body a bit, Canada took one final relaxing breath before rolling onto his side. Reopening his eyes, he was absolutely shocked and mortified at what he saw. There you were right in the doorway with a blush on your cheeks, staring right at him. You had obviously seen everything.

"___-______________..." Canada stammered.

"Matthew..you--" You were cut off in mid-sentence when Canada hid under his covers in shame and embarrassment.

Canada's mind weighed down with anxiety. _'T_ _his is so embarrassing! IwanttodieIwanttodieIwanttodie..!!!'_

"Mattie..no need to be so embarrassed. Come on out of there." You said, sitting next to the lump in the covers and patting his back.

After a bit more coaxing, your husband finally emerged from the covers, his entire face pink. "I thought you weren't going to be home f-for another week." Canada said bashfully.

You shook your head and smiled. "I wanted to surprise you by coming home tonight." You chuckled a bit. "I see you missed me a bit~"

Canada glanced away and shivered. Sure you were husband and wife but he still got embarrassed from time to time; it was just in his nature.

"I-I really did miss you, ________________." Canada said, looking at you with his tender eyes.

You smiled gently. You truly had the most adorable husband in the world. "I missed you too, Matthew." You said before somehow losing yourself and jumping onto him. "I-it's been a whole month!"

Canada smiled and closed his eyes before wrapping his arm around you. "I never stopped thinking about you after you left you know.."

"I never stopped thinking about you either." You soothed, making sure your love knew just how much you thought of him during your absence.

For a while things were calm as you both exchanged pecks on the cheek and quiet snuggles until finally you chuckled.

"What are you laughing about?" Canada asked curiously.

He blushed when you looked up at him with a teasingly seductive smile. "Mattie~ Look what you've done to my pajamas~"

Canada blushed furiously when he realized just how much of his seed squirted onto the fabric. "I-I'm sorry, ________________!" your husband hastily apologized.

You shook your head. "Those pajamas are white; they're going to stain."

Canada gulped. "__-______________? Wh-why are you looking at me like that?"

You smiled and kissed his lips for a moment. "I've made you wait too long. I'm sorry~ Let me make it up to you.."

Even though you sounded a bit sexy right now you really did mean your words; you felt terrible for leaving your wonderful husband alone for so long even if it was for business. You wanted to do something for him; you loved him.

"________________...I love you so much but you don't have to-- ah!" Canada went from speaking softly to gasping sharply when you slowly moved your head between his smooth thighs to lick and suckle the head of his member.

Canada...he tasted just how you remembered it. He tasted sweet but not sickeningly so. You assumed it was a rare treat to have a man whose seed tasted as pleasant as Matthew's so you were always thankful for it.

"I love you so much, Matthew." You whispered before taking in about half of his member, making him yelp in pleasure and shock. You purred when you felt his member harden once more inside your wet cavern.

"_________________!" Canada cried in pleasure, his hips arching.

You smiled against his member and took him in all the way, making your lover gasp and howl in pleasure. That was another thing you loved about your Canada. Other than the fact that he was so easily pleasured, you loved the size of his member. His member wasn't so big that you were afraid of having it inside of you but it wasn't so small that there was no pleasure either; it was the perfect fit...the perfect fit for your now soaked opening and your mouth.

"___-________________! I-if you keep going-- ..nnnnn I'll cum!" Canada managed to pant out.

You thought about your love's words a bit before pulling off. Even though you would have liked to toy with him until he came into your mouth, you wanted him to have some energy left. Canada hadn't been the only one who was lonely. Other than missing having your husband in your home and in your arms, you missed making love with him. It had been a whole month!

"Matthew?" you asked gently, sitting in his lap and cupping his cheeks.

"Y-yes?" he answered back.

You rested your head against his shoulder and kissed it. "Could we please make love?"

Canada blushed at your words but gave you one of his heartwarming smiles. "S-sure...I'd really like to, _______________."

You smiled and hopped off of his lap for a moment. "We can't exactly make love if I'm clothed now can we?"

Almost teasingly you began to strip yourself, slipping your shirt over your head slowly and tossing it to the side as if it were a scrap of paper before unclasping your bra and letting it fall to your feet. You giggled when Canada's ears turned pink like your nipples that had his full attention. Dragging your hands down your sides, you unbuttoned your pants and slid them down along with your underwear, exposing your entire body to your husband.

"You're so beautiful, _______________. You really are." Canada said with a sincere, affectionate smile.

You smiled and felt your spirit lift. Your husband was so sweet. The most wonderful part of it was that Matthew wasn't just telling you that you were beautiful because he thought it was what you would want to hear; he was telling you because he meant it with all the love in his heart.

Climbing onto the bed you tenderly slid off his sleep shirt, exposing his delicate, smooth skin.

"You're such a handsome man, Matthew." You cooed, stroking his chest.

"Thank you, _____________..." Canada said with a shy smile, honestly happy you thought so much of him.

You smile and nuzzled his neck with your face. "What position would you like to do Mattie?"

Canada's cheeks flushed; he hadn't thought about it. "Um...well why don't you decide?" Canada suggested with a bashful grin.

Smiling back at him you giggled. "Will you go on top of me please?" you asked gently before lying down.

Canada only gave you an adorably awkward smile before moving his warm body over yours. "I love you, _______________." Canada told you affectionately.

You smiled softly, gasping in surprise when Canada clasped one of your hands in his, lacing his fingers with your own. You felt your heart melt as he looked into your eyes while holding your hand.

"Did you know you're the best husband in the world?" you cooed, stroking his cheek with your free hand.

"And you're the best wife..." Canada said sweetly.

"Kiss me.." you said tenderly. You said it in a true and tender way; not in a cliche or seductive manner.

Those two words were all it took for the sweet-natured country to lean forward and connect his lips to yours. You could feel him sigh contentedly against your lips while you purred happily, wrapping your arms around his neck, playing with some of the hair on the base of his head.

You continued to kiss your love sweetly with a few licks here and there until finally you felt a familiar hardness prod against your entrance; you rocked your hips as a way of giving him approval.

After a few more seconds you mewled and moaned at the feeling of Matthew joining your body with his once more. You'd missed your bodies coming together..you'd missed making love with your husband.

"N-nnnn..M-Matthew...start thrusting~" you panted.

"A-aaah...i-it's so warm.." Canada purred quietly before doing as you asked, thrusting in and out at a tender and steady pace.

You moaned and rolled your head back. It was good. So good. He was the perfect size for you. You could feel his hard shaft massaging your inner walls and hitting your sensitive spots but he wasn't stretching or paining you in any way.

"Ah! Oh..mnnn Matthew!" you panted, wrapping your legs around his waist. "I-it feels good...!"

Canada couldn't stop himself from blushing at your words; even after two years of marriage it made him flustered to hear you say things like that. As he watched your flushed and pleasured face, he noticed that you seemed to be ready for more; he knew you inside and out and loved you for it. He could tell by your sounds, expressions, and body language that you wanted deeper and faster thrusts; not harder or rougher though.

"Mnnnn I-I'm--!" Canada panted as he began to pick up his pace and aim deeper inside of you. He got the exact reaction he had expected and desired from you, enjoying the intense moan of pleasure you elicited.

"A-ah! Ah!" you continually cried. God you couldn't help it; sure you had never had a lover before Canada but you were positive that he was the best lover you could ever have. "M-Matthew! Oh!" you mewled and gasped as you finally tried moving your hips with his.

Canada's breaths became shorter and quicker as the friction between your tight heat and his hard shaft became almost unbearably hot. Canada could feel your juices dampening his thighs with each thrust he made; that alone was enough to make him cum.

"________________...I'm so close! I-I'm going to--!" Canada stopped short, no longer able to speak through his ecstasy.

"Me too! M-Matthew! Ah!" you cried, clawing his back slightly.

You whimpered; you could feel him throbbing inside of you; you could feel his member pumping. You kept trying to hold onto whatever sanity you had left but at the same time all you wanted to do was let the pleasure take over.

"Matthew! Mattheeeew!!!!!" you cried when the dam inside you finally broke. You gasped wildly when your muscles tightened around him during your release, your juices spilling out from your core.

"A-aaah!!! ________________!!!!" Canada cried out with wide eyes as he too finally lost control as he came, his thick, warm seed shooting deep into you.

Panting..that was all that could be heard. Your shallow breaths mixed with Canada's quicker ones as you both tried to recover from your orgasms. Your body tingled all over and glowed with the warmth and tenderness that always came after making love with Matthew.

After holding still a bit longer, Canada finally moaned and removed himself from you, collapsing next to you with a somewhat uke-like expression that you simply adored. Smiling drowsily you snuggled up to Matthew's chest and stroked it affectionately. "I love you so much Matthew...thank you."

"Thank you for what?" Canada asked, slightly confused about what you meant.

No answer. Looking at your face, he realized why and smiled a bit. There you were lying in his arms fast asleep. You must have been tired when you arrived home and then making love must have just finished you off.

Pecking a kiss to your forehead, Canada smiled to himself. "I love you too, _____________...and you're welcome." and with that the Canadian allowed his eyes to flutter closed as he drifted off to sleep.

You smiled and shifted in your sleep, snuggling closer. _'Thank you Matthew...for being my love.'_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I hope you enjoyed this work :) This reader insert was originally posted on my dA account but was removed due to mature content so I was happy to post it here! If you like my work you can see other reader inserts of mine on my dA page here: 
> 
> http://theexplosivesushi.deviantart.com/


End file.
